The present disclosure relates to techniques for extracting context-based activities from photographic images and overlaying information on the images.
Digital photographs (i.e., images or image data) may be published through a network such as a social network site. These images may be related to travel or other activities of the user and may be visible to other social network friends of the user or to other users. The friends or other users can provide comments, likes, feedback, etc. on the images. In some cases, a friend or other user might also have traveled to a particular place or partaken in a particular activity illustrated in an image, and the friend or other user may publish similar images of the places and/or activities in the social network site.